kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Shingou-Ax
The is Kamen Rider Chaser's default ax-like weapon, shaped like a pedestrian crossing signal light. It first appears in episode 26. This weapon is summoned from the front portion of the Ride Chaser, but like Mach's Zenrin Shooter, it is also capable of appearing from Chaser's transformation effect. During Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, an untransformed Shinnosuke uses it to kill Mr. Belt to stop him from eventually becoming evil. He also uses it while assuming Drive Type Special in order to combat against the Paradox Roidmude. By turning the Advanced Ignition on his Banno Driver, Kamen Rider Gold Drive can briefly steal this weapon from Chaser. Following the death of Chase and Go inheriting his arsenal as Kamen Rider Chaser Mach, he used the Shingou-Ax to smash the Banno Driver (thus killing his own father) by using its Across Breaker finisher. Design The Shingou Ax is composed of the following parts: thumb|E-Condition Lamp's light turns to green when the charging is finished. * - A lighting device in the shape of a traffic signal, it informs the user of the state of the ax's charged energy. During charging, the red light activates, and turns to green when enough energy is stored for unleashing deathblows. * - The sharp blade made out of processed energy crystals. A high-frequency vibration device is built into the gray area, allowing the user to cut almost every object instantaneously. During deathblows, it will compress energy to the edge a moment before contact, then proceeding to discharge said energy, creating an explosion to maximise damage. * - A radiator which disperses heat to prevent the Shingou-Ax from overheating, it is the gray piece of metal between the E-Condition Lamp and the Break Edge. Additionally, the plate with the words functions as a heat sink. * - The trigger of the Ax. When pulled for deathblows, compressed energy on the Break Edge will disperse. * - The handle of the Ax, it is made out of super hardened metal, and the bottom can be used for bashing attacks. It has a function that transmits data to the Mach Driver Honoh and to shift each system to a deadly attack attitude at any given time. * - A recognition panel built into the Shingou-Ax. By inserting a Signal Bike or Shift Car, it is possible to convey that vehicle's special characteristics into deathblows. * - The metal frame covering the E-Condition Lamp, it is a compression energy device that is responsible for charging the Break Edge. * - The pole of the Shingou-Ax, it is made out of super hardened metal. It's shock resistant structure allows it to catch almost any physical attack. Additionally, high concentration energy is accumulated inside. * - The red button in the form of a pushbutton. By pressing it, the High Press Generator starts to generate and charge energy, hence the reason to wait before dealing finishing deathblows. Finishing attack The Shingou-Ax's Full Throttle finisher is activated when Chaser loads the Signal Chaser Bike into its on the pole and presses the red on the shaft. However, as a drawback to this, he must wait until the light on the changes from red to green in order for his weapon's attack to be fully charged before pulling the , all while the weapon says }}. During the wait, Chaser can use either of his other weapons, namely the Break Gunner or the Ride Booster Blue , to keep the target busy. He can also use other Shift Cars (namely Shift Speed Prototype) for extra power while waiting for the E-Condition Lamp to change from red to green, but not before giving it to another Rider to hold it. Once the charging is done, as the weapon says }}, he can initiate one of two variations of this attack. *Chaser swings the Shingou-Ax several times, with the path of his swing seconds before each swing generating black-and-white tracks that resemble a crosswalk. He can also do it just once to create an instant swinging path. *Chaser flies up and uses the Shingou-Ax to strike the enemy with a spin slash. *After Chase's demise, Go uses a variation with no black-and-white tracks appears but strikes the enemy with a purple energy slash. Across Breaker.png|(Straight slash). AB Flying Slash.png|(Flying slash). Go Across Breaker.png|(Purple light slash). Ganbarider The Shingou-Ax is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *The name of this weapon is derived from the Japanese word for , keeping in line with its signal light motif. *This weapon bears a resemblence to the individual weapons of two of the ToQgers. As an ax, it corresponds with , while it shares the same signal light motif as . *The etching on this weapon means , while the text on the yellow box's red screen on the shaft reads . *Chaser's method of summoning the Shingou-Ax from within Ride Chaser is similar to how Drive calls for either the Handle-Ken or Door-Ju from within Tridoron. *Ironically, while the Shingou-Ax has been used by both Shinnosuke and Go untransformed, it was never shown to be wielded by Chase in his human form. *The sound for the traffic light sound is the same from Kamen Rider Accel's transformation into Accel Trial. Appearances * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Chou Movie War Genesis }} External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Shingou-Ax Category:Rider Weapon Category:Axes Category:Arsenal (Drive)